Hitsugaya new love
by LilAyame-Chan
Summary: after the death of Hinamori Hitsugaya falls in love with the new girl his third seat Akira.can hitsugaya forget about Hinamori and focus on his feelings for Akira i know akira is a male name i dont care its the only name i could think of
1. the begining

It was late at night . Captain Hitsugaya was sitting on the barracks of his quarters.,but the he heard a strange noise coming from below him.

"Akira I know its you"

Akira Toshiume was his new third seat. She is fifteen yet very powerful. Hitsugaya met her a year after the death of Momo Hinamori his childhood friend, his bed-wetter. As time passed Hitsugaya's feelings for Hinamori faded away. He started developing feelings for for his third seat Akira.

" I'm sorry Hitsugaya-taichou did I startle you"

" no you didn't, but what are you doing here late at night"

" I'm sorry I've been having trouble sleeping lately"

" why is that?" Hitsugaya asked in a concerned way

"I had a nightmare"

" here come with me"

Hitsugaya grabbed my wrist and dragged me to his quarters.

(In Hitsugaya's Quarters)

"now tell me what happened"

" Hitsugaya-taichou I'm so confused I don't know what else to do" I said in tears

"shhh its ok Akira don't cry" Hitsugaya said wiping off one of my tears and embracing me.

" I'm so confused"

" Akira its ok I wont let anything or anyone harm you, I promise to protect you no matter what ok"

" thank you Hitsugaya-taichou"

"your welcome" Hitsugaya said while embracing me


	2. night

To be honest I didn't think that Hitsugaya-taichou cared about me so much. I was very grateful, knowing I can trust someone. Ever since my brother Akito was executed I didn't have the courage to trust anyone not even my sister Stella. After the silence filled the room it got really awkward,so I decided to break the silence .

"I'm sorry taichou I'm being a burden I should leave"

Just as I was about to leave Hitsugaya-taichou grabbed my wrist and said:

"No your not your staying the night here"

My face turned red I was a little embarrassed.

"But Hitsugaya-taichou"

"Don't you 'But Hitsugaya-taichou' me your staying and thats final"

" Well ok if you say so" I said concerned about his decision.

I was sitting on his futon afraid to sleep. I was afraid someone would see us especially Rangiku. I did feel safe knowing Hitsugaya-taichou would protect me,but I was afraid I was going to have that nightmare again.

"Whats wrong Akira? " Hitsugaya said with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sorry I can't sleep"

"would you feel better if I stayed up with you"

"no thats ok you can sleep ill be fine"

"are you ok Akira"

"yes don't worry ill go to sleep soon"

"well ok good night Akira"


	3. the next day

The next day Hitsugaya got up early in the morning to do paperwork. I was still sound asleep. Two hours later I decided to get up.

" good-morning Akira" Hitsugaya said while filling out paperwork.

"good-morning Hitsugaya-taichou" I said with a cheer full smile

"why so happy Akira"

"i just-I just wanna thank you"

"huh? thank me for what?"

"when my brother Akito was executed I lost trust in the soul society.....even you taichou,but then after what you said yesterday I realized that I can trust you again"

"Akira" Hitsugaya thought

"to be honest taichou you and my sister are the only people I trust"

"Akira you know you can trust the other shinnigami too"

" I know its just hard moving on when you just lost someone you love"

" trust me Akira I know how you feel I know how you feel"

"you do taichou??"

"yes a year ago I lost someone very closed to me"

"really who was it??"

"her name is Momo Hinamori"

" oh I know her I used to be friends with her"

"really??" Hitsugaya said with a confused look on his face

" yeah me and my sister used to hang out in the shinnigami academy"

"oh ok I used to live with her"

"oh thats cool"


	4. next day p2

Five hours later Hitsugaya ordered immediate a squad training session. Everyone was present with the exception of me.

" Is everyone present Rangiku"

" No sir Akira seems to be missing

inside Hitsugaya was panicking he just saw her moments ago. did something happen to her?did she get hurt?is she ok? All of these question just popped into his head. "i hope she's ok" Hitsugaya thought to himself. With that Hitsugaya stormed off

"taichou where are you going"

"im going to check up on Akira"

"while your there tell you love her" she shouted

"shut up"

Hitsugaya face turned red as a tomato and stormed off yet again. When he reached Akira's quarters Hitsugaya gently knocked on the door.

"come in" I shouted

"Akira its me Hitsugaya-taichou"

"oh hi Hitsugaya-taichou what are you doing here"

"is everything ok you missed training today"

"oh sorry taichou I didn't know we had training"

"are you ok Akira?"

"yea I just didn't get any sleep last night thats all"

"ive noticed. How come?"

I was afraid I was going to have that nightmare again"

"I guess spending the night with me didn't help"

"well it kinda did....it made me feel safe"

"do you wanna spend the night in my quarters again"

"im not sure maybe...tell ya what ill tell you how I feel later ok"

"ok"

"oh Hitsugaya-taichou"

"what?"

"I think its very sweet that your concerned about me"


	5. next day p3

With that Hitsugaya's face turned even reder then before. I was laughing hysterically.

"Whats so funny?"

"nothing taichou"

Then silence filled the room,again I decided to break it again.

"umm Hitsugaya-taichou"

"what is it?"

"oh umm never mind its nothing"

I wanna tell that I love him but I don't know if he loves me back. It would be a complete embarrassment if I told him I loved him I loved and he didn't love me back.

"Akira is there something bothering you"

At the moment Hitsugaya was clueless. He didn't know what to do. He was so worried about Akira after all he did love like he loved Hinamori.

"actually taichou can I stay in your quarters tonight I afraid im going to have the nightmare again.

She had said the same thing she said when she stayed in my quarters two nights ago. she must be really scared, which is making me more worried and concerned.

"sure Akira your welcome to stay anytime you want"

"oh thank you Hitsugaya-taichou I don't know what I would do with out you"

I embraced Hitsugaya tightly I started to tear a little, by they weren't tears of sorrow .They were tears of joy. Hitsugaya decided It would be a good time to hug me back, and so he did. He embraced me as tightly as I embraced him know I would be safe. I know Hitsugaya-taichou he even said he would protect me even if it would cost his life. Which made me very happy.


	6. confessions p1

(Akira's POV)

I love Hitsugaya. There I admit it. He's always there for me,always protected me. He reminded me of Akito. Which made me fall in love with him. The only question is does he love me back?. It made me really curious wondering who he loved I knew he loved Hinamori-chan but the question that concerns me is does he still love her? After all they did grow up together. I really wanted to know. I was even willing to ask Rangiku-san for advice, but I knew that wasn't a good idea so I didn't.

(Hitsugaya's POV)

I admit it I love Akira. She reminds me of Momo. How I used to protect her. The way I let her stay with me during the night when she would get nightmares. How she would always come visit me when she gets lonely. I have fallen in love with her. The question is does she love me the way I love her?. I was going to ask my lazy drunken lieutenant for advice,but knowing her that was a bad idea. The only way to find out was to ask her myself, but what if she doesn't love me back. Then I would make a complete fool of myself. What are you saying Hitsugaya get a hold of yourself. The way she hugged me yesterday I know she loves me.


	7. confessions p2

I decided it was time to tell Hitsugaya my true feelings towards him. I marched in the division and walked towards his office. Hopefully he feels the same way or I would just make a complete fool of myself. On my way to his office I walked passed Rangiku.

"OI Akira what brings you here"

"oh Rangiku-san im looking for Hitsugaya-taichou"

"he's sitting on the barracks of his quarters"

"oh thank you Rangiku-san"

I walked towards Hitsugaya's quarters and there he was sitting on the barracks like Rangiku said.

"oi Akira what are you doing down there"

"I wanna talk to you Hitsugaya-taichou"

I climbed up on to the barracks of his quarters and sat down next to him.

"so what did you want"

"Hitsugaya-taichou there's something I wanna tell you"

"what is it?" he said in a concerned way

"i think-i think im in love with you"

The next thing he noticed his face was turning three different shades of red.

Did she just say she's in love with me?? Hitsugaya thought to himself

"well thats good cause im in love with you too"

"good I was afraid you didn't"

Next thing I knew Hitsugaya is kissing. I thought it was a good idea to kiss back to prove I truly love him and so I did. The kiss was very passionate. I didn't want it to end, but then Hitsugaya broke the kiss. Right now we were holding each other tightly.

"Hitsugaya-taichou don't let go of me"

"i wont"


End file.
